


Par Avion [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan misses Qui-Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par Avion [FANVID]

Download: [Par Avion](http://lauramcewan.archive.nu/Par%20Avion.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUL8AB4vA_I&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=47)

Music: "Par Avion" by Mike + The Mechanics

I'd listened to this song pretty often in my high school years, and then it struck me that this made a good Q/O vid, my first fandom. For clara_swift.


End file.
